


Let's Talk Venom

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Discussions of Relationships, Gen, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Carol and Boxman talk about life in the wake of Professor venomous's changes.  set ambiguously after shadowy figure is defeated but before venomous returns and apologizes.
Kudos: 15





	Let's Talk Venom

The knock startled Boxman, the mail didn't usually come on Wednesdays and it was odd to have anyone come out to the middle of nowhere to sell things door to door.

"what in the-"

Carol stood at the door, scarf pulled over her nose, "Hey. Finding you was a pain. we should talk."

"what about?" he moved to close the door more,

"L- Professor venomous."

"I-... I left." he said flatly, "and so did he, I mean, last I heard he wasn't even on earth."

"and he still isn't, but we should still talk."

"why us?"

she crossed her arms, "you know why."

he frowned.

she took the mug gingerly, nodding thank you.

"might be a bit strong, eh- sorry."

"it's fine, I take it as is anyways." she gave a smile though it was more of a thin line, "so... what-"

"yeah um... well-"

"in my experience, with laserblast at least, when he spirals he draws inward."

boxman tapped the handle of his mug, his talon tinking against the porcelain, "yes... I suppose he does."

"When did you- I never left him. he disappeared and... well-"

"It was... a gradual thing, but the moment I told him I was leaving was after him and that-" he stopped himself, maybe insulting the kid in front of his mom wasn't the best idea, "when he teamed up with K.O. the factory was... a mess. our-" he grimaced at the cold feeling in his chest, "our home was a mess."

Carol nodded, "he got irritable towards the end, he wasn't sleeping as much either... always in his little lab I realize now, or out doing cob knows what... it got cold."

boxman watched the snow it the window outside the cottage, "it burned for me."

carol hummed,

"he burned or broke things we'd built together. things he and fink worked on."

"loved things."

he made a face, the phrase seemed too touchy-feely for his liking, though the entire discussion fell into that area as well, "yeah."

"did he ever..." she trailed off, made a slapping motion with her hand, then grimaced at how crude the gesture was,

"oh- no! no... never... uh- did he..."

"no. he was always more self-destructive than anything."

boxman hummed, "yeah no he never... he may have threatened once but- shadowy-"

"shadowy..."

"It was all him, it wasn't- I mean he was a manifestation of uh- of PV's problems but-"

"boxman you don't have to apologize for the abusive behavior you were subject to." she placed a hand on his, attempting a comforting gesture. he yanked his hand back

"I know! ugh, you heroes... I know." boxman shook his head, "shadowy was a separate consciousness, to my understanding."

"oh."

"venomous didn't even know about him for a while... I should've- maybe I should've said something." 

"you... did what you thought was- well saying right doesn't... you're a villain."

"I did what... what I thought would've been best for both of them."

carol nodded,

"anyway. shadowy threatened a few times, just... just to throw things at me, nothing big. or he'd run at me or start to and just- just kind of stopped.... for a while ti made me really hopeful PV still had control in some way, like he was keeping a semblance of moral code."

"funny hearing moral code from you." carol grinned,

"I'm a villain, I'm not a monster, Carol."

"of course! of course boxman."

"but... there are things that matter. family... family matters. your kid's matter, you try to do the best for them, raise them right. you balance stuff, juggling all the balls, rubber and glass, and hope you only drop rubber ones, cause glass ones to shatter."

"Wow... that's a- pretty nuanced of you."

"I've been reading parenting books, probably a few years late but- yeah."

"did shadowy... drop glass ones?"

"one could argue he hurled them."

they were quiet for a moment neither looking at the other, finally, carol broke the silence

"so essentially, I saw him go from a hero to a villain, but you saw him go from a villain to a monster..."

"essentially, I guess..." he forced a smile, "he's better though, back in control and off with fink conquering worlds."

"and what about you?"

"wh- hah- what about me?"

"Are you better?"

boxman sighed, "I'm... safe. the bots, they're safe. fink's safe. venomous... he's safe. your son's safe. that's enough."

"enough to survive, but to live?"

"Carol I can't- I'm not going back to him."

"and if he came back to you?"

boxman had no answer for that.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little headcanon about them talking, I think their dynamic as friends or at least begrudging allies is neat.


End file.
